Fan to Trans: Redalert deglitched
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix strikes again this time to cure Redalert's glitch fallow her from laser pointers to prank wars to get Red to deglitch and have a normal life well as normal as an transformer that is
1. Chapter 1

Fun with Redalert

Hello my name is Venatrix and I am the new Allspark my mission is to cure Redalert of his glitch. The first thing that I am going to do is give the sparklings laser pointer as today is take your sparklings to work day and the president is coming to the Mars base I will have to tell him what is going on before he is debriefed because let's face it. No one wants a panicking thirty foot metal alien running around like a chicken with its head cut off at least not without knowing the reason why so you can laugh at said alien. Oh there he is now, I make a quick pass by and hand him a piece of paper he reads it before putting it in his pocket and smiles. I tell the sparkling that this is a game of hidden laser tag and the goal of the game was to get high powered mechs without getting caught or telling the adults anything, the one to get the most mechs would get the toy of their choice.

It was even better then I imaged that it would be Redrun started it off with Prime right between the optics Ironhide was the first one to spot it and promptly tackled him to the ground thinking that it was a laser pointer for a moment all was quiet then the others pulled out there pointers as well and the chaos began Ratchet was pulled under the table by the twins inferno was trying to shield Redalert with his body Soundwave actually squawked when one of the lasers hit him Megatron was on high alert Starscream was trying to hide his hatchlings behind his wings well me and the president were laughing at them on the human platform I transformed and went down there to tell the sparklings enough but Redrun got the bright idea to have all the sparklings point the lasers at me the results were not pretty. Every single mech and femm froze before tackling me to the ground trying to cover me from the harmless laser pointers it was a tangled mess that took hours to clean up. Then it took another hour to calm down Redalert the president though the whole thing was the greats thing sense the big bang and put it on YouTube when he got home. Hence faze one of deglitching Redalert was a complete, the only problem is my back it is killing me. "No Ratchet, not literal go check on prowl he is complaining about his doorwings again." Noise mech, needs to mind his own business and stay out of mine. So until next time this is Venatrix Allspark and this is faze one to deglitch Redalert stay tune for faze two peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Venatrix again faze one of deglitching Redalert was successful. Redalert was no longer jumping at laser the only bad news was that Prowl tried to put them on the bans list but a little help from Jazz stopped that. They are just too much fun for me to allow them to be band forever and with Jazz as my willing sidekick for anything I ask ahh! The joy of being the living Allspark Jazz is one of five bots that will do almost anything for me because of what I have done for them I hated that at first but now I've learned to live with it. The only problem I really have right now is that the new guys are still afraid of me so I am going to official start the firs NEST prank war everyone is the target no sides or alliances the goal of the war not to get caught by your enemy let the battle of the base begin.

The first prank is in my court and I through the gantlet in for all to see with Prime, General Mousenhower, and Megatons' express approval of cores, they approved my plan of **boosting** troop morals (as long as they were not my main target). It was the start of day at NEST when I made my announcement. "Bots, cons, and humans of NEST it is with great honor that I am pleased to present the first NEST prank wars. The rules of engagement are that you cannot target a sparkling and if a sparkling is caught by one of your pranks there will be consequence for your carelessness. There will be no tag teaming a signal Person and if that happens Megatron and Prime will have to step in. The last and most important rule is that the pranks must be harmless they cannot be for revenge or to just be mean if anyone is harmed by a prank there will be consequences and I will deal with is personally now…" I walk over to Tracks "Let the prank war begin." And with that said I put a pie in Tracks face before running out of the reck room like a bat out of hell laughing my aft off as Tracks angry screams fills the base.


End file.
